17 Grudnia 2006
thumb|left|50px 06:05 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 5/5 - Ekspertyza dla Witczaka; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Jestem silny (I am strong) kraj prod.Holandia (2004) 08:15 Studio Teleranka 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Gwiazda ekranu odc.21 (Fetch the Vet /Fetch on TV); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:35 Studio Teleranka 08:40 Domisie - Piegi; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Studio Teleranka 09:30 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 53; program dla dzieci 09:50 Studio Teleranka 09:55 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 53; program dla dzieci 10:05 Studio Teleranka 10:10 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Janne w Finlandii (Let's dance. Janne in Finland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:25 Studio Teleranka 10:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piotr Rubik 11:10 Łowcy Przygód - Okropne robale; program dla dzieci 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 15:45 Opole 2006 na bis - Formacja Chatelet i Łowcy.B; koncert 16:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 3; talk-show 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Tygrysek matką wynalazków, Polowanie na robaka - odc. 40 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Tigger is the mother of invention); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Miesiąc miodowy w Las Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Edi; film fabularny 23:50 Światowe nagrody muzyczne 2006 cz.2 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - O uroczystości i gościach (O slavnosti a hostech); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1965) 01:40 Był taki dzień - 17 grudnia; felieton 01:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 05:50 Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 88 Tajemniczy wielbiciel; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 89 Niezręczna sytuacja; serial komediowy TVP 06:50 Smak Europy - Otwarcie na smaki 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Strych 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 812 Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 453; serial TVP 08:30 Harry: książę na rozdrożu (Harry- the mysterious prince); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska i Paweł Królikowski 09:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Rehabilitacja pośmiertna"" 10:00 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.6 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W sercu dżungli - Co w nas drzemie?- odc. 3 (Beast within- ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Francja (2004) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Uroczysty smak (163) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Włoska robota (Italian Job); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1357; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 814 Wirus; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (57); talk-show 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2007 - nominacje - Kategoria: Program społeczno-publicystyczny 18:55 Mój pierwszy raz - (41); talk-show 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 13 Oddany chleb; serial kryminalny 20:55 Fuks; komedia sensacyjna 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 13 pierwszych dni - 17 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Słowo Poety - Złote Berło dla Tadeusza Różewicza; widowisko poetyckie 00:10 Ogród sztuk - Intymność; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:40 Wystarczy być (Being there); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1979) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 07:35 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:00 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:00 Podniebna fantazja - film familijny reż. Noel Quinones, wyk. Talisa Soto, Dean Cain, Miguel Sandoval, Kristian de la Osa USA 2000 12:15 Pan 3000 - komediodramat reż. Charles Stone III, wyk. Bernie Mac, Angela Bassett, Michael Rispoli, Brian J. White USA 2004 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:00 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Braterstwo wilków - film przygodowy reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Samuel Le Bihan, Mark Dacascos, Vincent Cassel, Emilie Dequenne Francja 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Bad Boy - komedia romantyczna reż. Victoria Hochberg, wyk. Denis Leary, Elizabeth Hurley, Steffani Brass, Eddie Adams USA 2002 01:00 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Rąbnięta owca - serial komediowy odc. 44 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Była sobie gwiazdka - film familijny reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Kathy Ireland, John Dye, Mary Donnelly Haskell, Michael Gilden USA 2000 13:05 Miliony Brewstera - komedia reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Richard Pryor, John Candy, Lonette McKee, Stephen Collins USA 1985 15:05 Niania: Rąbnięta owca - serial komediowy odc. 44 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:35 Co za tydzień 16:00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Mała miss - serial komediowy odc. 15/16 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Yamakasi: Współcześni samurajowie - film sensacyjny reż. Ariel Zeitoun, Julien Seri, wyk. Nassim Faid, Chu Belle Dinha, Williams Belle, Malik Diouf Francja 2001 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:55 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:05 Spawn - thriller SF reż. Mark A.Z. Dippe, wyk. John Leguizamo, Michael Jai White, Martin Sheen, Theresa Randle USA 1997 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06:30 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:45 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:45 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn o książkach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Siatkówka Kobiet - Muszynianka Muszyna - Winiary Kalisz; STEREO 15:30 Kurier 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:30 Superrośliny - Na tropie dinozaurów świata roślin, odc. 6 (Power Plants - Eternal seeds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 5 (People of Mogador, The, ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:30 Eurinfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:45 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Antoni Grabarczyk; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:45 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn o książkach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:45 Telewizja Regionów - Targi Bożonarodzeniowe w Krakowie; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Siatkówka Kobiet - Muszynianka Muszyna - Winiary Kalisz; STEREO 15:30 Kurier 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy 17:00 Warszawski tydzień 17:15 Kościół i świat 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:33 AZS PWSZ Sowood - INEA AZS Poznań 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kulturalny wywiad 22:15 Kościół i świat 22:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Włodzimierz Kapczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:30 Superrośliny - Na tropie dinozaurów świata roślin, odc. 6 (Power Plants - Eternal seeds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 5 (People of Mogador, The, ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|50px 06:40 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 404; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 154; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 788* - Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Salon kresowy - Po Wilnie jak po sznurku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie - 24 godziny z Mozartem - Uroczysty Koncert z Salzburga cz. 3 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (III)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła seminaryjnego Jezusa Chrystusa Odkupiciela Człowieka w Tarnowie 14:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9* - Gołębie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Gruzja od lat i od pokoleń; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Biografie - Radość pisania - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bukowińskie tradycje; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 405; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.3 - Wyspa Niezgody (Le petit Roi Macius, Lille de la discorde ep. 3) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sieć; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Piotra Machalicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dubidu - odc. 10; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Tu byłem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 405; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - Ziarno 154; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.3 - Wyspa Niezgody (Le petit Roi Macius, Lille de la discorde ep. 3) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sieć; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Gruzja od lat i od pokoleń; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9* - Gołębie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Staropolskim smakiem świątecznym (7a); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Biografie - Radość pisania - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Legendarne interpretacje cz. 2 (Legendary performances II); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Wiele hałasu o nic (Much ado about nothing); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pan Wołodyjowski; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Ssaki; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Uroczysty koncert z Salzburga cz. 2 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (II)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Wszystko jest liczbą; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Koncert skrzypcowy (Houslovy koncert (Violin Concert)); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza cz.1 (Great Mass - Dance I) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Koncert na dobry początek. Jerzy Maksymiuk na długim targu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Spotkania - Jerzy Maksymiuk /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Spotkania - Jerzy Maksymiuk /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Gustaw Klimt; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Spotkania - Jerzy Maksymiuk /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Maraton; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:15 Spotkania - Jerzy Maksymiuk /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Dekalog - Sześć; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Spotkania - Jerzy Maksymiuk /cz.5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Jerzy Maksymiuk "Czerwony księżyc"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Nocny Stróż odc. 12; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Strefa alternatywna - Vieczór V'J-ski - TVOUT vs. BAABA; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Paw królowej odc.2; prezentacja książki; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Wszystko jest poezją; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Siekierezada; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza cz.2 (Great Mass - Dance II) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Mała Liga; młodzieżowy magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 12:00 Liga Mistrzów - AC Milan - Lille ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 14:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 16:00 Sprint 16:02 Siatkówka Kobiet - Muszynianka Muszyna - Grześki Kalisz 18:00 Sprint 18:02 Siatkówka Kobiet - Muszynianka Muszyna - Winiary Kalisz ( studio ) 18:30 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Koszykówka kobiet - AZS Gorzów Wielkopolski - AZS Poznań ( studio ) 20:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Belgia - Azerbejdżan (.) kraj prod.Belgia (2006) 22:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 Sprint 23:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Hyper 21:00 Paranoia Agent (6) - serial animowany 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Fresh Air 22:00 Review territory 22:30 Hall of Fame 22:45 Fresh Air 23:15 Fresh Air 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Paranoia Agent (5) - serial animowany TCM 21:00 Promienni chłopcy - komedia, USA 1975 22:55 Więzienny rock - musical, USA 1957 00:35 30 sekund nad Tokio - dramat wojenny, USA 1944 Eurosport 08:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Bazylei, Finał kobiet; curling 09:45 Puchar Świata w Alta Badia, Slalom mężczyzn - 1. przejazd; narciarstwo alpejskie /program na żywo/ 10:30 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen, Sztafeta kobiet; biathlon /program na żywo/ 12:15 Puchar Świata w La Clusaz, Finał bieg mężczyzn 4 x 10 km; biegi narciarskie /program na żywo/ 13:00 Puchar Świata w Alta Badia, Slalom mężczyzn - 2. przejazd; narciarstwo alpejskie /program na żywo/ 13:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu, Konkurs na skoczni HS 137; skoki narciarskie /program na żywo/ 15:30 UK Championships w Yorku; snooker /program na żywo/ 18:30 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen, Sztafeta mężczyzn; biathlon 19:30 Winterpark Weekend; magazyn sportów zimowych 20:00 Race of Champions w Paryżu; wyścigi samochodowe 21:00 UK Championships w Yorku, Finały; snooker /program na żywo/ 00:00 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen, Sztafeta mężczyzn; biathlon 01:00 Winterpark Weekend; magazyn sportów zimowych HBO 2 06:30 Historia Brooke Ellison; dramat obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Christopher Reeve; wyk: Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, John Slattery 08:10 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 08:40 Wielka przygoda Clifforda; film animowany USA 2004; reż.: Robert Ramirez 09:55 Zupełnie jak miłość; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Nigel Cole; wyk: Amanda Peet, Ashton Kutcher 11:40 Na planie; magazyn filmowy 12:10 Mężowie i żona; komedia USA 1996; reż.: Harold Ramis; wyk: Michael Keaton, Andie MacDowell 14:05 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster; film dokumentalny USA 2004 16:30 Po zachodzie słońca; film przygodowy USA 2004; reż.: Brett Ratner; wyk: Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek 18:05 Sezon rezerwowych; komedia USA 2000; reż.: Howard Deutch; wyk: Keanu Reeves, Jon Favreau 20:00 Tulipany; film obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Jacek Borcuch; wyk: Małgorzata Braunek, Jan Nowicki 21:30 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; komedia Hiszpania 2002; reż.: Emilio Martinez Lazaro; wyk: Ernesto Alterio, Paz Vega 23:20 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym; komedia Serbia i Czarnogóra / Niemcy 2004; reż.: Srdjan Koljević; wyk: Srdjan Todorović, Aleksandra Balmazović 01:05 W innym życiu; dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2001; reż.: Philip Goodhew; wyk: Natasha Little, Nick Moran 02:45 Pręgi; dramat obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Magdalena Piekorz; wyk: Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz 04:15 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 04:40 Po zachodzie słońca; film przygodowy USA 2004; reż.: Brett Ratner; wyk: Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek HBO 06:30 Jej mały sekret; komedia USA 2005; reż.: Charles Matthau; wyk: Estella Warren, Christian Kane 08:00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa; komedia USA 1998; reż.: Todd Holland; wyk: Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman 09:35 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach; film biograficzny USA 2005; reż.: Bill Paxton; wyk: Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane 11:30 Ty i ten głupek; komedia Australia 2005; reż.: Mark Gracie; wyk: Nathan Phillips, Angus Sampson 12:55 Don Juan; komedia romantyczna Hiszpania / Francja/Niemcy 1998; reż.: Jacques Weber; wyk: Jacques Weber, Michel Boujenah 14:35 Światła sceny; film obyczajowy USA 2000; reż.: Nicholas Hytner; wyk: Amanda Schull, Susan Pratt 16:30 Seal - koncert 2005; koncert 17:35 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę; horror USA 2004; reż.: Dwight Little; wyk: Johnny Messner, Morris Chestnut 19:10 Agenci bardzo specjalni; komedia kryminalna USA 2004; reż.: Keenan Ivory Wayans; wyk: Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans 21:00 Premiera: Wykolejony; thriller USA 2005; reż.: Mikael Hafstrom; wyk: Vincent Cassel, Clive Owen 22:45 Odległy front, odc. 6; serial wojenny USA 2005; reż.: Chris Gerolmo; wyk: Josh Henderson, Luke MacFarlane 23:30 Deadwood, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Steve Shill; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 00:25 VI Batalion; dramat wojenny USA / Australia 2005; reż.: John Dahl; wyk: Benjamin Bratt, James Franco 02:35 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi; film sensacyjny Chiny / Honkong 2003; reż.: Ping He; wyk: Wen Jiang, Kiichi Nakai 04:30 Uzbrojeni nieletni; film dokumentalny USA 1995 05:15 Seal - koncert 2005; koncert Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku